This invention relates generally to the field of maneuverable vehicles, and more particularly to an improved positioning system for such vehicles.
A problem continuously faced by individuals involved in the design or operation of devices that must be maneuverable is how to precisely position these devices within the constraints of cost and complexity. Numerous instances in which this problem arises can be cited. They range from the shutting of a door to the positioning of a satellite in space, to the guidance of a missile in mid-flight.
One method of achieving this micro-positioning is through the use of a fixed opposable force based system. Such a system will usually be comprised of a large number of thrusters fixed to the body of the maneuverable device. Combinations of these thrusters can then be fired to effect the desired maneuver. Two weapon systems that use this maneuver method are the U.S. Army Hypervelocity missile and the Command Adjusted Trajectory Projectile.
There are several drawbacks to these thruster based systems. For most applications, a large number of thrusters is needed. If the available external space on the body of the device, where the thrusters can be mounted, is small, then either another positioning method must be used or larger thrusters must be used. If larger thrusters are used, the resolution of the system will decline. Cost is also a limiting factor. As more thrusters are necessary to effect a desired force, cost could become prohibitive. However, these drawbacks do not have to prevent the use of thruster based systems. The thruster concept can be modified to achieve the same results using substantially fewer thrusters. As a byproduct, a much lower cost is also achieved.